


Pushing Boundaries

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Darcy askes Natasha to push at her boundaries.





	Pushing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble-a-thon prompt ‘Boundaries’ at Fuck Yeah Darcy Lewis,

“Amber, amber,” Darcy whimpered.

“Too much?” Natasha asked in a soothing tone.

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, overwhelming.”

Natasha gently rubbed her right hand over Darcy’s buttocks. Her ass was pink, and even getting into shades of red in some places. Natasha moved away the magic wand vibrator she was holding in her other hand and turned it down a notch.

Darcy was naked. She was bent over a large wooden bench, resting on comfortable shoulder supports that kept her chest a few inches from being flat against it. She was blindfolded, her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Her wrists were spread wide and bound with leather cuffs hooked to metal rings set into the bench. Around her neck was a simple black leather collar. Her heavy breasts hung free with silver clamps pinching her nipples. A thin silver chain linked the clamps, looping through another metal ring on the bench. A spreader bar secured to her ankles kept her legs apart.

Darcy and Natasha had been exploring their kinky sides together for a few months. A semi-joking comment from Darcy about being spanked had developed into a wonderful journey of sexual experimentation. 

For tonight Darcy had asked Natasha to push at her boundaries and Natasha had risen to the occasion with her customary skill and enthusiasm.

Darcy took a few slow deep breaths. The gentle touch of Natasha’s hand on her bottom was soothing and reassuring. Darcy always felt safe with Natasha. She knew that Natasha was always in control and trusted her completely to always look after her and always pay attention to safewords. She had never felt so intimate with someone, so free to just be herself and indulge in her naughtiest desires.

“Ready?” Natasha asked.

“Oh yeah, gimme more.”

“Spanking? Vibrator? Both?”

“Spanking first,” Darcy wiggled her butt invitingly “Kinda hard please.”

“Kinda hard coming up,” Natasha sounded chipper, like a fast food server assuring a customer she’d get what they’d ordered right away. Darcy knew it was a tone that very few people ever got to hear from the notorious Black Widow. She felt lucky and loved. She pictured Natasha in her mind. Before the blindfold had been put on she’d seen Natasha in a black corset, lace panties and stockings with shiny six inch heels on her feet.

Darcy was imagining unlacing the corset when Natasha spanked her.

“Too hard?” Natasha checked.

“Just right,” Darcy nodded her head.

Natasha smacked her ass again, Darcy mewed in approval. Natasha fell into a steady rhythm, alternating cheeks.

After a few minutes Darcy asked for the vibrator again. Natasha pressed the buzzing head of the magic wand between Darcy’s thighs.

“Fucking fuck,” Darcy groaned.

Natasha slowed the spanking, holding the wand right on Darcy’s sex, trying to angle it so the most intense vibration was right on her clit.

Sensation flooded over Darcy. It was almost too much again, she almost called out amber again to pause proceedings. She tingled all over. Her cunt was throbbing. She was reaching the boundary again, the point where she couldn’t take anymore.

She opened her mouth but instead of any word a long, desperate cry came out.

The orgasm was like nothing she’d felt before. It rushed through her, relentless and powerful as the Hulk on a bad day. It was what she imagined being elevated to a higher plain of existence would be like. It was pure joy.

She was quivering and panting and she thought she might have passed out for a moment.

“Still with me?” Natasha asked, the wand was off now, sitting on the bench.

“Almost,” Darcy sighed. “Mostly. Might take a sec before I can decide.”

While Darcy relaxed in the afterglow Natasha rubbed lotion onto her reddened behind. Then she removed the spreader bar, undid the wrist restraints, freed Darcy’s nipples from the clamps then finally took off the blindfold.

Darcy stood up straight, turned and kissed Natasha sweetly on the lips.

“Okay, it’s most definitely your turn. What would you like?”

Natasha considered for a second then leaned in to whisper in Darcy’s ear. Darcy’s grin widened as Natasha detailed what she wanted.

A night for pushing boundaries indeed.


End file.
